Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs
Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs is a pre-sweetened, ready-to-eat breakfast cereal that Calvin eats every morning. He usually eats several bowls of it, especially while watching Saturday morning television. Calvin cheerfully admits to Hobbes that the cereal makes him hyperactive and attention-deficit; Hobbes quips to Calvin that he can "hear his heart racing from here." Unlike Calvin, Hobbes is not fond of the cereal and usually ends up having toast instead. He dislikes the extreme sugar quantity and finds it sickening when Calvin manages to eat 2-3 bowls at a time. After Calvin made his own commercial about Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs, Hobbes was not impressed at all. In one strip, it was mistakenly labeled as "Crunchy Sugar Bombs". Contents Given its name, the cereal is obviously made out of large quantities of sugar, as even Hobbes could not eat a bowl, virtually gagging on a single spoonful (MMMMFFFFTTTTT!!!! S-SW-SW-SWEET!!) followed by Calvin saying, "Actually they're kinda bland until you put sugar on them." The sweetness isn't a problem for Calvin. It is mentioned by him that they are "crunchy on the outside-chewy on the inside", and turn the milk into a chocolate brown colour, as well as making the milk rather viscid. Calvin also mentioned that there were no natural ingredients "to get in the way of the rich, fudgy taste". Hobbes notes in one strip, reading the box, that Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs provide 100 percent of the recommended daily allowance of caffeine in every serving. As most cereals have, Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs have included toys such as decoder rings and beanies. Calvin once waited weeks to receive his beanie in the mail, often daydreaming about flying it and rushing home just to ask if it arrived. After his near-failed attempt to assemble the beanie, he became outraged at the fact that it would not fly. However, he and Hobbes found interest in the cardboard box it came in. Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs in Popular Culture Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs appear in Volume 2, Issue 7 of Marvel Comics' Runaways.The author of those Comic books must have liked Calvin and Hobbes. The cereal also appeared in a trailer for fallout 3 sitting on a table next to a pipboy bobblehead. A cereal called Sugar Bombs also appeared in an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, series creator Joss Whedon also later went on to write Runaways. Other Cereals Calvin and Hobbes has also had reference to other cereals, such as Raisin Bran, in the strip which showed Calvin pouring milk onto cereal, making it crackle and pop. This brought on a remark from Hobbes, saying "I've never seen raisin bran do that", to which Calvin replies "I put in an alka-seltzer." Also mentioned was "Pulp-n-Stuff, where Calvin remarks "A big part of life is boring routine. I need more excitement" which then harbours him pulling the cereal out of the cupboard. The name is clearly visible on the box. As he's getting the milk, Hobbes explains that "there is no sugar coating" to which Calvin goes back to the cupboard and gets out his Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs. category:Running gags